


Her final breath

by WoeyLeaf



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf
Summary: What if it was Aigis who took the final breath..?
Relationships: Aigis & Persona 3 Protagonist, Aigis/Persona 3 Protagonist
Kudos: 25





	Her final breath

It was finally over.

Nyx had been sealed away forever and the end of the world was no longer dawning over mankind. The dark hour was gone along with Tartarus, no longer did they have to protect the world from twisted shadows. 

The whole world was finally at peace.

It was nearly the start of spring and sweet cherry blossoms where being carried away in the gentle breeze. They had bloomed early this year, budding from the bared branches. The birds were out too, busy singing their melodies of love and building their nests for the new season. The faint echoes of the students could be heard as well as they made their way to the assembly hall for the for the final goodbye of the seniors before they had to leave Gekkoukan high school for college. Some sounded a little sad but most seemed joyful to meet with their friends for the final times their laughter filled the air around them. But it wasn't like it was the end of their friendships, they could always keep in touch other outside of school and the weekends when they weren't too occupied with their school work.

It was hard to believe that this world had nearly met it's end.

Aigis was alone with Minato on the school roof with her head laying in his lap. She made a promise with all of her friends that they'd meet there on graduation day. She could hardly make it up the stairs to the rooftop as tiredness started to overcome her, but she had made a promise to meet here and so she made it anyway. Her feet and nearly given way at the top and he had been been there to catch her from the fall.

He gently carried her in his arms as he guided her to the bench and slowly placed her head in his lap. She was so tired that she could barely support herself, the warmth of his legs felt so nice to her.

"Don't push yourself Aigis, I'm sure the others will understand. "

His voice always sounded so calm and soft to her but today felt even more gentle.

"You've done so much for us, please try to take care of yourself. I told you to be careful you didn't I?" Minato sighed quietly, almost so that she had almost missed it. " You know...before I met S.E.E.S, before I met you I had no sense of purpose. I was just wandering place to place with no destination in mind, wandering aimlessly. I didn't even care about if I was dead or alive, everything seemed so pointless...

But then you came into my life and taught me the meaning of life and how I should live my own, even if you didn't understand it yourself. Living in the balance of life and death really does teach you a few things... I'm glad we were able to save this place, even if it is still full of violence and corruption there is still so much beauty in in this world."

Minato looked away from Aigis off into the direction of the rising sun, but he wasn't focused on it entirely. "B-because of you this world still exists, because you saved us. If it weren't for you nothing would be here right now, you've done so much for us..."

Although it was getting harder for her to see as her vision was fainting into the white lights she could almost see the tears in the corners of his eyes. It was rather strange, seeing him like this, almost nothing could move him even when the enemies gun were aimed at his head he remained there still, unmoved. He rarely showed emotion, his mind always seemed to be somewhere else. But when he did show his warmth it felt so nice, he had a bigger heart than anyone could realise. That's why she was his friend. He made her feel as if she was human even though she was just an android. He was the one who gave her life, she was so glad she was able to spend it with all her friends.

She slowly raised her hand with her last remaining strength and swiped the edges of his eye with her thumb. "...Don't cry... It'll be okay."

He looked down at her for awhile before he gave her a small smile. " Ever since that day I have always been thinking about how I could ever thank you... And then I thought of something, I came to a decision... That I'll protect you for the rest of my life. I know it may not be much, but it's all I can do."

Aigis tried to speak again but the words could no longer come to her, so instead she just smiled softly as she looked up at him, unable to reach out towards him anymore.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. You must be tried, please get some rest now. Don't worry I'll always stay by your side. Thank you for being with me."

As she looked up into the disappearing early morning sky she saw a single petal that had drifted close to her. As it grew closer to her she was able to reach out to it with her weakening hand and held in her palm. In the lab she never got to see flowers or spring before, now she was finally able to see it for the first time in her life, with her friends.

In the distance she could make out the sounds of the rooftop door swinging open and the sounds of her friends rushing towards them from the stairs. She could see their fading figures as they ran calling her name.

Her body was growing numb now and she could no longer feel anything anymore, not even the gentle breeze that ruffled her hair softly. She was so glad that she was finally able to be with all her friends, she was finally able to keep her promise. 

Even though the heat of his legs could no longer be felt it still felt so warm to her. Was this the true power of love? She's never felt so warm before. How was it so that her body felt so far away but her mind was filled with such clarity? 

She was so tired now an d she could hardly stay awake now. She felt the last of her soul slipping away and unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she closed them and let herself murge into the white light.

She was finally at peace.


End file.
